


Just relax

by Miraculous_Demigod



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Accidental bed-wetting, Age Regression/De-Aging, Carla's a grumpy baby, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Headspace, Little!Carla, Mama!Daniela, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, The title is shit sorry guys, This has nothing to do with my Little!Sonny series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: Some days, Carla is nothing but a cranky, fussy baby.Today is one of those days.She's lucky Daniela loves her.





	Just relax

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing stuff for my Little!Sonny series and had a thought that Carla would be the most adorable baby and here we are.

  
The fidgeting, constant rubbing at the eyes, slightly slurred speech. Others usually mistake it as allergies, or anxiety, but Daniela knows better.

 

Carla was forcing down her desire to be little.

 

She didn't often fight headspace, but there were times where the girl would be so busy she didn't have time to regress for days on end— which eventually resulted her to snap and break down almost instantly.

 

Luckily, Daniela's only seen it happen a couple times over the last few months, but her heart breaks each time.

 

"Carlita, are you feeling okay?" The salon owner asks cautiously.

 

Carla blinks hard and gives her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just.... tired, I guess."

 

Looking over to make sure Vanessa's busy with a customer, Daniela says softly, "Mija, I know you're squashing down your need to be Little. When was the last time your regressed?"

 

The frizzy-haired girl bits her bottom lip nervously. "Around two weeks ago...."

 

"Two weeks ago?!" Daniela exclaims, shocked. "Honey, it's unhealthy to stay big that long!"

 

"I know, but I've been really busy. I didn't have time to—"

 

"You're coming home with me after work, no arguments." Daniela interrupts. "Tomorrow's Sunday, so the salon is closed anyway; we can spend the day together. Doesn't that sound good, baby?"

 

Carla sighs. "You really don't need to do this, Dani. I don't want to bother you."

 

"You  _still_ think that this bothers me? I'm offended. You're my baby; figurative and literally. I enjoy taking care of you, entiendes?"

 

"I guess." The girl mutters.

 

"Look, if you feel too overwhelmed, just go to the back room. I think I even have Mr. Snuggles in my purse if you need him."

 

Carla blushes bright red at the name of her comfort item. "Why the hell do you have him in your purse?! What if Vanessa _sees_ him!"

 

"Mija, calm down. Honestly, I don't know how he got into my bag, but Vanessa or anybody won't see him unless they riffle through it, which won't happen. It's okay."

 

"No it's not!" Carla exclaims, drawing attention from a couple customers.

 

Daniela winces at her mini-tantrum; a major warning sign that the Little could regress in any minute.

 

"Muñeca, I know you're cranky, but you gotta stay big for a few more hours. Just until we go home." She whispers, glaring at anyone who stares.

 

"I _am_ big." Carla pouts, fidgeting with her bracelet.

 

"Okay sweetie. Just.... if you need a break, tell me."

 

"Okay. But I won't need to because I'ma big girl."

 

Daniela gives her a look as Carla realizes her mistake,

 

"I— I mean, I won't need him because I'm big! Not little."

 

The salon owner squeezes her hand tightly, "Okay Carlita, you're big. Only a couple more hours until you can be small."

 

"Love you, Dani."

 

"Love you too, baby. Now let's get back to work."

 

 

 

"Vanessa, you're staying after to close up," Daniela says as the last customer leaves.

 

The raven haired girl bits her lip, choosing her words carefully. "I have something right after work. Can I do it Monday instead?"

 

"What're you doing?" Carla asks curiously.

 

"None of your business." Vanessa snaps, and Carla shrinks into herself, mumbling an apology.

 

Daniela narrows her eyes, "Oye, watch your tone. And you're closing up if you can't tell us where you're going."

 

"..... Fine. I can't stay because have a date with Usnavi tonight," Vanessa says in a rush, a light pink coating her cheeks. "So can I close up next week? Please?"

 

Daniela taps a finger on her chin, pretending to think about it. "Will you tell us how it goes?"

 

"Dani!"

 

"Alright, alright." Daniela laughs. "I'll lock up the salon, you have fun with your lover boy~"

 

"He's not my lover boy." Vanessa mumbles, but can't help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Thanks Dani."

 

"You're welcome, chica."

 

Vanessa doesn't even glance back as she pretends _not_ to run to the bodega.

 

"Can you believe it's taken them this long to get together?" Daniela comments, getting their belongings from the back room. "I thought I was going to have to step in, take matters into my own hands and— Carla, why aren't you responding?"

 

"'Nessa's mad at me."

 

And just like that, her Carlita went from big to little in an instant.

 

"No sweetie. She isn't mad at you, she was just annoyed at the question you asked. Vanessa's a very private person; I bet she wouldn't even give me her last name if it wasn't required." The salon owner jokes.

 

Carla stays quiet and makes grabby hands for her caregiver, who is more than happy to comply. "Why don't we head to my apartment, okay baby?"

 

The Little nods and lets Daniela carry her to the car, onlookers be damned.

 

Carla occasionally squirms during the ride, craving to be held. Daniela lays a hand on her arm, but quickly retracts it to slam on the horn at some jackass who cut her off, Spanish curses flying from her mouth.

 

It's no secret Daniela has bad road rage—hell, even her regular rage is terrifying, but she does try to keep it in check when her baby is present. Guiltily, she glances at the frizzy haired girl who is staring at her with wide, shocked eyes, her lower lip trembling.

 

Oops.

 

"No, don't cry mi bebecita. Mama's sorry she was so loud. That guy was just un idioto who couldn't stay in his lane," Daniela says with slight bitterness, trying to comfort the younger girl.

 

Carla crosses her arms sadly and mumbles, "Want Mr. Snuggles."

 

Daniela curses in her head this time. Carla's toy is still in her bag, which is in the back seat.

 

"Muñeca, Mr. Snuggles is in the back. I'll get him for you as soon as we park, okay?"

 

Carla nods, still visibly unhappy.

 

The rest of the ride is silent.

 

 

 

"You hungry, Carlita? I could warm up some pizza, or—"

 

 _"No."_ Carla cuts her off moodily.

 

Even though Daniela expected the girl to be irritable, she's still taken back by surprise.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I said _no."_ Carla repeats from the sofa, clutching her stuffed animal

 

The caregiver raises an eyebrow at her. "I think _somebody's_ cranky and needs a nap."

 

_"No!"_

 

"You better change that attitude before I come over there and put you in a time out." Daniela warns. "I already have your pajamas laid out on the bed. Now, do you need help changing out of your big girl clothes?"

 

The baby shakes her head grumpily and wobbly make her way into Daniela's guest bedroom— which is more often than not littered with items made for babies like Carla. The older woman rolls her eyes and pours herself a Pepsi from the fridge, taking a long swig.

 

 _If Carla keeps acting like this, it's gonna to be a long weekend._ She thinks, entering the bedroom.

 

"I finished." Carla mumbles.

 

"So I see." Daniela bites back a smile. "But muñeca, your shirts on backwards."

 

Carla shrugs helplessly, which Daniela takes as a sign to assist her.

 

"Alright mijita, I'm going to do some work in the living room. You're in your comfy clothes, you got Mr. Snuggles. Do you want your paci?"

 

The little girl nods as mama tucks her in, her lips curling into a small smile when she feels the rubber plastic placed in her mouth.

 

It only takes a few minutes until she's out like a light.

 

"You're so fussy," Daniela says fondly, brushing the girl's hair back. "But I guess that's one of the reasons why I love you."

 

She quietly clicks off the light and hops onto the couch, grimacing at how many bills she has to pay.

 

Damn her for not picking up some booze beforehand.

 

 

 

Not even an hour goes by before Carla wakes up wailing, giving Daniela a heart attack.

 

"Qué paso?! Carlita, are you okay?"

 

Instead of answering, Carla cries louder, reaching out to her.

 

Daniela immediately picks her up. "What wrong, mi bebecita?" She asks tenderly, but a faint dark stain and clamminess starting to soak into her dress tells her exactly what happened.

 

"Oh, cariño. I forgot how young you are and need a diaper; I'm so sorry."

 

"Mad?"

 

The older woman presses a kiss into Carla hair, "Absolutely not. It's all mama's fault you had an accident. You're my good baby who did nothing wrong." Daniela rubs her back affectionately and mumbles sweet nothings in the little girl's ear until her sobs lessen into sniffles.

 

"Why don't we get you into some dry clothes, bueno?" The caregiver says softly, stripping the bed sheet off the mattress —a bit of a task only able to use one hand— and throwing it off to the side to be washed later.

 

Carla whimpers at the lack of touch when Daniela gently lays her on the mattress, gathering the necessary changing supplies.

 

Daniela makes silly faces as she changes Carla, making the baby giggle lightly.

 

"You're such a good girl for me, Carlita." She coos, securing the tabs on the adult diaper. "You want a bottle?"

 

The Little nods, arms out to be held again.

 

"Hang on a sec, mija. Mama's gotta get into new clothes too."

 

Carla's eyes well up again, but Daniela's quick to comfort her. "It's okay; no more tears. I need to wash this dress anyway."

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

Daniela sighs and quickly changes into the first pair of pajamas she sees. "No more tears," she repeats. "No more apologies, no more crying, nada más. I'll clean the laundry in the morning, it's no big deal."

 

"But—"

 

"But nothing. For now, let's just focus on getting that belly filled with warm milk." She scoops Carla —and Mr. Snuggles— up onto her hip and tickles her stomach, making the baby squirm with laughter.

 

The caregiver heats up a pre-made bottle in the microwave, lightly bouncing the frizzy haired girl as the seconds count down. Grabbing the bottle once it's done, they make their way into Daniela's bedroom.

 

Placing Carla under the covers on the right side, Daniela climbs in on the left. Carla immediately lays her head on her shoulder, waiting patiently for the bottle.

 

"Somebody's eager." Daniela comments with a smile, adjusting so that they're both comfortable. "Open up."

 

The Little does what she says and latches onto the rubber nipple, drinking hungrily.

 

Daniela tilts the bottle at an angle, "Slow down honey. I don't want you to choke."

 

Carla whines in displeasure and a few milk droplets dribble down her cheek. Daniela lovingly wipes it away with a brush of her thumb.

 

"You," she chuckles, "are too cute."

 

Carla smiles and closes her eyes as Daniela starts to gently run a hand through with her hair, both knowing that action relaxes the little girl.

 

It doesn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

 

Daniela takes the now empty bottle out of Carla's mouth and replaces it with a random pacifier that was left on the bedside table, turning off the lamp light. 

 

"Buenas noches, mijita." She whispers, glancing at the time. She's exhausted and it's not even eleven o'clock yet.

 

When did she get so _old?_

 

Before she found out Carla is an age regressor, she'd be at the club dancing the night away. But now....

 

Daniela looks at the figure peacefully sleeping next to her and smiles. She'd much rather be here with her baby. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like Little!Carla? Should I write more with her in the future, or even Little! Sonny and Carla together?
> 
> Suggestions & constructive criticism are welcomed.
> 
> Just saying, kudos and comments are key points to a writers motivation ;)
> 
> Did y'all hear that In the Heights is playing at the Kennedy Center? The cast is so good, I've been watching those sneak peak/behind the scene videos way more than I should.


End file.
